


Victory, Success, and Revenge

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>The tide is turning in the Britain English War<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 106 Sweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory, Success, and Revenge

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** Victory, Success, and Revenge  
 **Rating:** PG/T  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Character/s:** Gwaine, Elyan, Merlin, Braden  
 **Summary:** The tide is turning in the Britain English War  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 857  
 **Prompt:** 106 Sweet 

** Victory, Success, and Revenge **  
Arthur paced the warehouse floor. He had been waiting for some documents coming in via the magickal underground. They should have been there an hour ago.

Merlin walked up and folded his arms. He waited for Arthur to stop pacing. 

“What is it? Is the pouch here?” Arthur turned to Merlin. 

“No Arthur. I sent someone to get it. They will be here any minute. I just came to tell you that the UN sanctions are working. It won't be long now.” Merlin told him.

“It’s already been too long Merlin. It’s been two months now.” Arthur dragged his hand through his hair. “They are still just sitting there waiting for the shield to falter.” 

“Arthur, they won't get through. I promise you.” Merlin reached out and put his hand on the King's shoulder. “You're tired. You need to rest.” 

“I will rest when it’s over.” Arthur shook his head. “I will rest when the Kingdom is safe and Guinevere is back in my arms.” 

The door to the warehouse opened and a young man rushed towards Merlin and Arthur. 

Braden bowed as he approached. He presented a red and gold pouch. “Sire, I have the pouch. The courier was delayed. He said he had a flat tire.”  

Arthur took the pouch and looked back at the young man. “I remember you. You were a Knight candidate. You came just before Camlann.” 

“Yes Sire and I was a Gold Knight in service to the Queen.” Braden said. 

Arthur looked at Merlin and raised an eyebrow.  “He's one of yours?”

“Well he is now.” Merlin chuckled. 

Arthur glared at Merlin. He opened the pouch and pulled out three envelopes. He looked at them then handed one to Merlin. “This one has your name on it.” 

Merlin looked at the envelope. He opened it. “It’s from Torren. He's been working with the English magickal community. They are lodging a formal protest in Parliament.” 

Arthur shook his head. “It won't work.” 

“It might.” Merlin said. “We need the world to see the magickal community as citizens and this will help in that cause.” 

Arthur nodded and opened one of the letters. “The Canadians have formally recognized the Kingdom. They are calling for Elizabeth and Charles to abdicate.”

“That may help.” Merlin said. “Seeing as how we leaked the documents outlining their plot to the world.” 

“This one is from the Australians. It says the same thing.” Arthur dropped them in the stack on the table. Arthur looked at the young man standing close to them waiting to be dismissed. “Um Sir? What was your name?”

“I'm Braden Anduston Sire.” The young man said. 

Arthur nodded. “Sir Braden go find Sir Leon and have him give you a patrol assignment.” 

“Sire?” Braden was surprised. 

“You are a Gold Knight, are you not?” Arthur asked.  

“Yes Sire.” Braden looked at Merlin then back to Arthur. 

“Go on then.” Arthur dismissed him. He watched as the young man walked away. “Are there any more of the Gold Knights here Merlin?”

“A few.” Merlin said. “Are you going to bring back the Gold Knights?”

“Yes.” Arthur said. “We need all the help we can get. Go through the registry and make a list. We will send formal letters out when this is over.”

Merlin nodded. “I'll get right on that. That's one small victory for the magickal community.”   

“Always so dramatic, eh Merlin?” Arthur grinning.

Elyan and Gwaine rushed in and headed straight for Arthur. 

“The English are pulling back.” Gwaine said. “Leon and Percival are watching to make sure they are actually retreating.”  

Arthur slammed his fist on the table. “Victory is sweet, is it not?”

Merlin shook his head. “Be careful Arthur. This may be a ruse. Just because they are moving that doesn't mean it’s over. We need assurances that it’s over from the English.” 

“When did you become the skeptic?” Arthur said. “Gwaine you and Elyan go back to the border and keep watch.”

The two Knights nodded and rushed to follow their orders.

“Send someone magickal through the shield to get more information, Merlin.” Arthur said. 

“Sir Braden!” Merlin called out. 

“My Lord? Sire?” Braden came over to the group. 

“I need more information.” Arthur said to the Knight. “Scout and come back with what you observe. I don't need to tell you don't get caught.” 

“Yes Sire.” Braden nodded and rushed out. 

Arthur grinned. He is eager. “Send word out through the Kingdom for businesses to put together claims of damages. We will be asking for reparations in the new treaty. The sheep farmers will be overjoyed. Those dragons eat quite a bit.” 

“You are assuming the English will want to make a new treaty after all this.” Merlin said. 

“They will unless they want even more international problems.” Arthur chuckled. “All in all, this has been a very sweet day. We have been successful in our pursuit of victory and we are about to get our revenge.”

Merlin let Arthur have his moment but there was something bothering him in all this. Victories rarely come without a price and he hoped it wouldn’t be a steep one. 


End file.
